


angel eyes

by mooniesqueakeroonie



Series: Primal Shuri Saga [1]
Category: FFXIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniesqueakeroonie/pseuds/mooniesqueakeroonie
Summary: When she returns, she did not return alone.
Relationships: estinien x shuri, estinien x wol
Series: Primal Shuri Saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752694
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hex's Self-Indulgent Stories





	angel eyes

It had been weeks since word was received that Shuri, along with the Xaela Dark Knight in her company had vanished to the winds within the Azim Steppe, with nary a whisper of their possible whereabouts. 

In spite of attempting to busy himself with other duties, Estinien could not cease the thoughts that something terrible had occurred to the woman he loved–and that if so, the last thing she ever heard from him was for her to do as she pleased as though he no longer cared. Now, all he longed to do was to find his beloved and once he could behold her current state, he would embrace her tightly and never let her leave his sight again. 

Aymeric had been confused as to why Estinien requested to be put to work so much since Shuri’s disappearance and yet his old friend knew better than anyone. The dragoon was not one to sit idly by to do nothing, but mayhap one of these numerous duties could carry some sort of whisper of Shuri’s whereabouts, whispers of her being _alive_.

He longed to see her, wished for her presence, _craved it_. Shuri was the one treasure Estinien would sacrifice his life to ensure her happiness. Their arguments, far and few, were as explosive and passionate as their love for one another in the dark. 

Such memories were sweet and vivid, replaying through the Elezen’s mind whenever he closed his eyes within the confines of the house he shared with the Xaela maiden. The memory of her bare skin, soft and supple, beneath his fingertips–beneath _him_ –as he would claim every inch, how her eyes glowing with love and adoration, her lips quick to smile as his name left her tongue in the sweetest song. 

The memory of her hands upon him, fingertips ghosting along his scars in her exploration of him, invaded his senses. How her lips were against his neck, over his heart, brushing against his fingers; how her body fit so snugly against his when they’d embrace, spent from the throes of passion. 

How he loved her. How he wanted her _back_.

How soon Halone granted his desire within three moons time, when Aymeric sent word to Estinien, carrying the piece of news he did not anticipate: Shuri and the Dark Knight had been found, with the latter arriving to Ishgard anon. Heart thundering to his throat, Estinien made haste to the Gates of Judgment, hope flickering into an inferno unlike anything he has ever felt. He glimpsed a figure through the blizzard, features obscured. 

Heavy breaths left the Elezen’s lips, the cold giving each exhalation tangible form as he was dimly aware of another’s presence at his side. Ice-blue eyes flickered to glance at the ravenette Lord Commander himself standing at his side, as though to also ensure that the word received was true. 

The silhouette broke through the heavy snowfall–the white-haired Xaela, who was known within Ishgard as one who disdained the Temple Knights; the self-same Dark Knight who accompanied Shuri to the grassy frontier of the Azim Steppe. He looked worse for wear, as though beaten within an inch of his life and in his arms, wrapped tightly in a worn, cotton cloth was…

 _“Shuri.”_ Her name left Estinien in a rasp as he threw himself forward toward the Dark Knight, whose teal eyes narrowed sharply as he drew Shuri’s form closer to his chest. “Stay back. She needs proper care,” he growled lowly, only inflaming the dragoon’s ire. 

“Give her to me.” Estinien’s voice carried a threat, a promise of worse pain should the male Xaela refuse. He cared not for the male; he only cared for the young woman in his grasp, who was unnervingly still. With reluctance did the Dark Knight loosen his hold on Shuri, enough for Estinien to behold the reasoning of the prior refusal.

His beloved dancer, his little princess, was unconscious, her cheeks devoid of their ever-present roses, her lips pale beyond comprehension. The most unusual, gut-stirring of all were the black markings etched upon her paled skin that seemed to start at her closed eyes. The markings seemed to shimmer in what little light high above in blizzard, as though they were touched by moonlight. 

With laboring breaths did Estinien take Shuri in his arms, her body cold to the touch as he pressed his forehead to hers. “What befell her?” he inquired in a low, harsh voice as his eyes glanced to the knight who had been in the company of his beloved. “What befell Shuri?”

The knight averted his gaze, his jaw set as though preparing to refuse to answer the question, before he did speak. “We made haste to a long-destroyed village of a Xaela tribe overcome by the Garleans. The lady found among the wreckage a dark orb. She had been drawn to it…I’ve made effort to stop her from touching it, however she did so.”

The Xaela male’s gaze returned to fixated on Shuri. “She was overcome, Shuri. Of what I can scarcely know, however she soon lost consciousness to which the markings soon appeared on her flesh.”

“And of your condition, knight?” Aymeric spoke this time, steel eyes on the Xaela. “There is something you are intentionally omitting. Who has attacked you during your journey back to Ishgard?”

The knight’s expression was sheer stone before he gave an answer. “It was Shuri.”

Estinien glanced down to Shuri’s visage, at how utterly void of life it was. Shuri would never attack an ally; that was unlike her. What could have possessed her to attack the knight? The Elezen touched a hand to the unconscious maiden’s cheek, keeping her head settled against his chest. “I am taking her home.”

“Estinien, that may not be wise–” warned Aymeric, but his friend was not to hear of it; he refused to. 

“I am taking her home, Aymeric,” Estinien snapped back firmly. Shuri was finally back in his arms where she belonged; woe betide anyone who would dare pry her from his hands again. “When she awakens, I shall inquire of what befell her.”

_And to get answers of what it was…that left its touch on his beloved._


End file.
